


M

by kinilaw317



Series: they met they loved they separate [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinilaw317/pseuds/kinilaw317
Summary: 一个时间点。本篇多为哈多和芬熊的互动。





	M

下午他从花园回来，Hador递给他一个担忧的眼神。fingolfin自料到事情的结局，做好了一切的准备。他打电话联系了几个亲密的老相识，为自己预备了一架时刻等候在市郊的私人飞机，一条通向流浪的单行线。他收拾了一下在花园的私人物品，临走前给那棵玫瑰浇了点留下来的清水，Hador前一天就替他准备了必要或可能用上的现金，卡，支票簿。若说fingolfin没有注意到他忠诚的朋友慎重收好的手枪，那不太可能。

他坐下歇在游廊的沙发上，和hador与情人共进了午餐。情人大嚼小香肠，偶尔舔舔他的手指尖。fingolfin漫不经心地捻着滑滑的指尖，听着hador平板地说着他们共同对手（友人？）的消息，没能忽略他声音里压抑的焦虑与忧心。他几乎能听到——假如fingolfin问出那句话——他肯定hador会在当下脱口出另一套完全不同的行动方案。

会是什么？他思忖。hador深色的蓝眼紧紧追随着他的面庞下部——嘴唇？

fingolfin忽然意识到自己把话说出了口。

Hador没有回答，他转而拈起一块香肠，逗弄起情人。斯城人最难割舍的癖好是把游廊建在规模不小的花园里。此日季节正好，园中余下的玫瑰开得浓艳。fingolfin随hador沉默了半刻，忽然又觉得有些乏味。这有可能的最后一餐仅是消磨时间，说到底，他和hador，都在等那一通电话。

 

feanor的电话不紧不慢，恰好在宅中两人都各自忙活的时候打来，没有人接。

fingolfin泡在浴缸里隐隐约约听到楼下有什么响动，估摸着可能是电话或门铃一类。伸手给hador发了条信息，一边跨出来迅速地搞定自己。

Hador在厨房熬汤，汤勺刚碰到汤面，一阵刺耳的铃声就把它吓了一跳，所幸没碰翻东西。

他急匆匆地擦干手走出厨房时，fingolfin刚刚系好浴袍，在允许步速内快步下楼。电话沉默了一会，继而不屈不挠地重新响起，考虑到电话那头的feanor ,这铃声听起来甚至有一丝焦灼。  
hador先跨一步，抓起了内线电话。他没有问fingolfin什么时候把电话号码给了别人，但在喉口作了一个横切，表明了fingolfin不会逃过一劫。然后他接起了电话。

fingolfin抱着手立在一边，面上有一点白。hador地生回应着线那头的人，也许是老管家。他们只谈了几分钟，效率地敲定了双方会面的时间和地点——远在fingolfin能作出反应之前。hador最后道了一声别，挂上电话。考虑到这大约是最后一次通话，这一声道别含了多于平时的郑重。  
fingolfin等着，手上摆弄着衣带。hador转过身来，看他一会儿，叹了口气：“老天，Nolo，去换衣服。”

 

TBC


End file.
